Attack of the Zombie Bunnies
by ravenrulz-224
Summary: Don't let the title fool you. This is not about Zombie bunnie. the title will make sense when you read the fic. It's about Naruto and Hinata's first date. HinataxNaruto obviously. Oneshot


A/N: Hey all! This is just a sweet little oneshot about Naruto and Hinata's first date. RxR please!

I Don't own Naruto. Believe it!

"Hinata! Hey Hinata!"

Hinata turned around to see Naruto running towards her.

"H-Hello Naruto," she said shyly as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Naruto grinned at her, "Whatcha doin?"

"I'm on my way to train with Kiba and Shino," She explaned.

"Cool! Well, I won't keep you long, but I wanted to if…um…well….you see-" He stuttered, suddenly unsure of himself, "There's this really cool movie that's out and, um, if you want to see it, uh, that would be really cool, because I really want to see it, and, um, if you wanted to see it with me, then that would be even cooler-"

Hinata smiled and blushed even more, "You want to see a movie with me?"

Naruto nodded and grinned at her expectantly.

She kept blushing, "Would it be like a-"

"-Date?" He finished for her, "Yeah, well, I mean If you want. If you just want to go as friends, that's ok too, but-"

Hinata cut him off, "A date sounds nice."

Naruto grinned, "Really? OK, cool! I'll pick you up around 6- if that's ok."

Hinata nodded and he continued, "It'll be really fun! Believe It!"

"OK, everyone, "Kakashi told Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, "We'll meet back here at 6:00-"

"But I can't be there at 6!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why? You have a date or something?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes!" Naruto told him.

"Really? Who'd go out with you?" Sakura teased.

"Hinata would, so HA!" Naruto grinned, sticking his tongue out at Sakura.

"Alright then, since Nartuo has a date, we'll skip training today. Have a day off." Kakashi decided.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grinned, "Well, I gotta go, so I'll see you guys later."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi watched him walk off the bridge and Sakura grinned.

"I'd like my money up front please," She told the two remaining boys.

Sasuke and Kakashi groaned and each handed her $5.

"I seriously never thought he'd ever stop liking you Sakura," Kakashi shrugged.

"I can't believe Naruto actually got a girlfriend! He's such a loser!" Sasuke scoffed.

"I always knew Hinata and him would end up together! Hinata's liked him forever!" Sakura smiled.

"What does she even see in him?" Sasuke asked.

All three ninja pondered this for a moment, until Sakura guessed, "He has…pretty…eyes?"

Kakashi chuckled and started to walk off the bridge, Sakura and Sasuke close behind.

"Well, now that Naruto's dating, the two of us get to make bets on when you two will go out!"

"Hinata…Hinata!...HINATA!"

"What?" Hinata snapped out of her little trance just in time to see a kunai flying at her head.

She dodged it and glanced at Kiba who grinned sheepishly, "Sorry bad aim. You OK? You've been in a daze all day."

"I bet it has something to do with Naruto," Shino smirked.

When Hinata's cheeks flushed bright pink, Kiba laughed, "What did he, like, talk to you again?"

Hinata smiled and she said shyly, "He- He asked me out."

"Really?" Shino asked.

Hinata nodded and her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

"Finally! Shino, you owe me $5!" Kiba cheered.

Shino sighed and started digging through his pockets for the money.

Hinata looked confused so Kiba explained, "We had bets on when he'd ask you out. I guessed sometime before we were 16 and he guessed sometime after we were 18. I won!"

Shino handed Kiba the money and smiled ever so slightly at Hinata, "So when's your date?"

"6:00" Hinata answered.

Kiba glanced at his watch, "Well, you've got about an hour. Go get ready, we'll cover for you when Kurenai shows up."

Hinata smiled at him, "Thank you. I'll talk to you two later!"

"So who are you going out with?"

"Naruto."

"Where are you going?"

"To a movie."

What movie?"

"I don't know Neji. Naruto had one picked out."

Neji sighed, "You sure you want to go out with him? I mean he's so obnoxious and you're so…not,"

Hinata nodded as there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably him," Neji told her, "Have fun."

She walked to the door and opened it. Naruto was waiting on the other side in jeans and a T-shirt that said, 'Why is the light and the end of the tunnel always a train?'.When she opened the door, He grinned and held out a daisy to her, "Here ya go. I saw it in somebody's garden and thought of you so I picked it."

She giggled and put the daisy behind her right ear, "Thank you Naruto. Are you ready to go?"

He nodded and the two of them started to walk towards the theatre.

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Hinata asked, "So what movie are we seeing?"

Naruto grinned, "It's called 'Attack of the Zombie Bunnies!' It sounds really cool!"

"Oh, uh, yeah! It sounds great!" Hinata told him.

She actually thought the movie sounded really freaky and didn't really want to see it, but she didn't want Naruto to think she was a chicken..

At the theatre, Naruto bought the tickets and led Hinata to the concession stand.

"What do you want?" He asked as he pulled out his wallet, "I'll pay."

Hinata shook her head, "But you just paid for the tickets! I'll by my own-"

Naruto cut her off, "No, it's fine. Really, I've got plenty of money."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded and told him what she wanted.

When they were done ordering their food, they walked into the theater and found their seats. They sat in the middle of the row and the movie started.

When the movie was done, Hinata was about ready to be sick. The whole movie was about Zombie Bunnies coming and eating people. It was very gore-y. She looked down to realize she had a death grip on Naruto's hand. She pulled away quickly and blushed.

"Was the movie too scary?" Naruto asked her.

"Uh-" Hinata began.

"I knew it! This was such a stupid Idea! I never should've taken you to see this movie! Now you'll never want to go anywhere with me again!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, that's not true! I had a wonderful time!" Hinata lied. Naruto seemed so upset, she just had to cheer him up somehow.

"Really?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Really." Hinata told him.

Naruto walked Hinata to her house and the two stood awkwardly outside the door awkwardly.

"So, uh, I'll see you soon. We can maybe do something next week." Naruto told her.

"Y-Yeah. I can't wait." Hinata told him truthfully.

Naruto said his goodbyes and started to leave. Hinata turned towards the door and started trying to find her house keys in her purse. She suddenly heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and Naruto gave her a quick kiss before tuning and running off.

A/N: Well, I just love this couple and felt the need to write a story about them. Now if you don't review, I'll send my killer bunnies after you.


End file.
